La Veganza de los Tao
by LadyGira
Summary: Sakura corre desperada por las calles con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, recibio una noticia desagradable desde Honk Kong, Shaoran ya no volvera, Yukito la trata de animar. Sakura esta triste pero debe darse cuenta de la verdad...antes de que sea tarde.
1. Chapter 1 No llores

* * *

  


Ayame: Esta historia es nueva, no la conocian pues lean para ver que les parece.

Sakura:- T.T

* * *

  


**Capitulo 1 No llores.**

Sakura corria por las calles de la ciudad, estaba demasiado triste, habia hablado por telefono con Shaoran y este le habia dicho que habia encontrado a otra persona en su corazón, que ella solo era una buena amiga para él, en ese momento choco con alguien.

-¿Estas bien? - le preguntó una voz tranquila y preocupada, el chico al ver las lagrimas que se resbalaban por el rostro de la joven preguntó - ¿Qué te ocurre? -

- Yukito - dijo Sakura y lo abrazo llorando.

- ¿Sakura que te ocurre? -

- Recibi una llamada de Shaoran, él ya no volvera- dijo Sakura con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Yukito tan solo la abrazo.

- ya veo...-

- No le digas a mi hermano, seguro que se enfadara y cruzara el mar para matarlo a él- sin atreverse a pronunciar el nombre de esa persona.

- De acuerdo no le dire-

- Gracias- dijo Sakura limpiandose las lagrimas pero aun asi estaba muy deprimida. - Bueno tengo que volver a casa hoy me toca la cena-

- Te acompaño a tu casa- le sonrió Yukito pues no queria dejar sola a Sakura y menos en ese estado tan triste, sabia muy bien como se sentia la muchacha en ese momento y tenia que darle todo su apoyo.

- Muchas gracias Yukito- le dijo la jovencita con una sonrisa falsa que ocultaba mucho dolor y desesperación.  
Cuando llegaron a casa de Sakura se encontraron con Toya que al ver a Yukito se soprendio un poco.

- Yuki ¿Qué haces aqui? ¿No ivas a comprar unas cosas? Moustro te toca cosinar – pero noto la cara triste que tenia su hermana y agrego : - Mañana-

- Pero hoy es mi turno, hermano- le dijo Sakura extrañada.

- Mañana y toda la semana ¿vale?-

- Gracias- sonrió levemente Sakura y subio a su habitación una vez que se hubo marchado Toya se acerco a Yukito.

- ¿Paso algo Yukito? - le pregunto serio.

- Descuida ... son heridas que solo el tiempo podra cerrar sera mejor no mencionar nada...-

- ¿Tiene que ver con ese mocoso?

- Descuida...- le dijo mirandolo a la cara - deja que yo me encarge -

-Tu silencio te delata- cerro el puño molesto- Ese mocoso – miro la hora- Yukito te encargo a Sakura tengo que ir a trabajar- le dijo y salio de su casa mientras Yukito se quedaba preparando algo de comer para Sakura.

Mientras tanto en la parte superior Sakura se encontraba tirada boca abajo en su cama.

- ¿Sakurita estas bien? - le pregunto Kero pero estaba callada y deprimida la mire preocupado, y las cartas salieron y la rodearon tambien preocupadas- Mejor le hablo a Tomoyo- salio por la ventana.

Sakura permanecia en silencio llorando, se dio cuenta de como las cartas la rodeaban - Estoy bien no se preocupen-

Las cartas no se movieron y siguieron al lado de Sakura, esta sonrio levemente y las abrazo.

-Muchas gracias por preocuparse por mi- dijo limpiandose las lagrimas y bajo las escaleras para ir al a cosina donde encontro a Yukito. Al percatarse de que habia cena servida le dijo a Yukito:

- Hola Yukito no te hubieras molestado ¿Y mi hermano?-

- Salio, hoy le toca el turno de en la noche, me encargo que te cuidara y no vi ningun problema en hacerlo- sonrió el chico- , por cierto hay alguien que esta muy preocupado por ti -

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Sakura extrañada pero la respuesta llego cuando Yukito extendio sus alas y se trasformo en Yue, el angel de la luna que ahora la observaba atentamente con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? -

Yo...me siento mal...al haber sido rechazada...ya dos veces lo fui...- dijo Sakura bajando la mirada, en eso sintio el abrazo de su angél y descargo todas sus lagrimas en ese momento, siendo proteguida por los brazos de Yue.

Yue cargó a Sakura en brazos hasta llevarla a su habitación, ahi la deposito con delicadeza en su cama y la cubrio con las sábanas quedandose vijilandola toda la noche.

Al día siguiente Sakura despertó y bajo por las escaleras viendo a su hermano hacer el desayuno, su padre estaba de viaje. - Buenos días ¿Aun no regresa Papá? - le preguntó Sakura- ¿Y Yukito?

- Regresa esta tarde- le respondió Touya- Yuki esta arriba en mi habitación descanzando, Yue se quedo cuidandote toda la noche cuando llege se nego a moverse de ahi hasta hoy en la mañana.

Sakura al oir eso se sorprendio y subio las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de su hermano. Ahí Yukito dormia placidamente en su cama. Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió por primera vez sinceramente:

- Gracias Yue y Yukito-

En eso entro Tomoyo a la habitación muy asustada.

- ¿Sakura te encuentras bien? - le preguntó- Siento no haber venido ayer, no me lo permitieron- su amiga bajo la mirada, Sakura sonrió abrazandola.

- Muchas gracias por preocuparte Tomoyo, ya me encuentro un poco mejor de verdad.

Sin embargo aun le dolian la heridas que tenia internamente, y eso Tomoyo lo sabía muy bien. Sakura no e percató de eso pues permanecía observadno como descansaba Yukito sumida en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Ayame: Ahi esta, fans no me maten XD pronto veran que sucedio.

Yue:- ¬¬ -

Ayame:- T.T perdon por hacer llorar a Sakurita.

Shaoran:- U.U-

Tomoyo:- Dejen sus reviews


	2. Chapter 2 Viejos Amigos y nueva Alumna

Ayame:- ! El 2 capitulo de C.C.S! Estara muñy emocionante y muchas dudas se resolveran.

Tomoyo: Eso espero por que si no Touya matara a Shaoran- señala a Toya persiguiendo enfurecido a Shaoran.

Eriol:- n_n estan jugando no te preocupes.

* * *

**Capitulo 2 Viejos Amigos y Una alumna nueva. **

Yukito desperto y vio a Sakura a su lado cuidandolo, el chico sonrio ante esa acción.

-hola sakura n_n ¿Cómo estas?

- Yukito deverias descansar**- **le dijo Sakura preocupada mientras Tomoyo los miraba en silencio desde atras todavia muy preocupada por su amiga. Yukito sonrio y entonces sus alas se desplegaron trasformandose en Yue. A Sakura le soprendio pero luego sonrio levemente.

**_-_** Yue..gracias- **_  
_**

- no ai nada que agradecer- El guardian de la luna permanecio parado observando a su protejida, atormentado por el echo de que mostrara tanta tristesa en sus ojos. **  
**

-Pero-Sakura bajo la mirada levemente. Yue se arodillo hacia ella y toco su cabeza._  
_

yo estare contigo - en eso Kerberos entro en su forma real y se puso a llado de Sakura.

Yo tambien, ¿por algo somos tus guardianes, NO? - le giño el ojo mientras dejaba que Sakura lo acariciara. La guardiana se lleno de lagrimas y empezó a reir de felicidad, de inmediato abrazo a ambos guardianes_. _**_  
_**

- Muchas gracias a ambos-

En eso las cartas llegaron volando y rodearon a Sakura, la guardiana de las cartas sonrio y estirlo las manos todas las cartas se juntaron en un bonche que Sakura abrazo. Toda esta excena esra tan conmovedora pero depronto....

- AHHHHHHH- todos se giraron a ver a Tomoyo asustada.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Sakura acercandose preocuapada y entonces Tomoyo dijo:

- T.T no tiene pila mi camara-

Una gotita resvalo por la cabeza de ambos guardianes mientras Sakura se caia de observo la excena divertido y luego dijo.

- Es hora de desayunar - llamando la atención de todos- Tenemos suerte de que hoy estuvieran remodelando el colegio motivo por el caul entraremos más tarde, por que si no el Moustro ya estaria corriendo.

Recibio un pisoton en el pie cortesia de Sakura.

- Tienes razón hermano tenemos suerte !Vamos a Desayunar! - sonrió Sakura alegremente como si nada, habia recuperado sus energias en un dos por tres.

Ya en el comedor mientras Sakura lavaba los platos los demás estaban sentados en la mesa, por suerte el padre de Sakura no estaba ahi y como Toya ya sabia el secreto Kero estaba sin problemas en la mesa. El unico que estaba parado mirando por la ventana era Yue que por alguna razón no queria regresar aun a la apariencia de Yukito.  
Toya se acercó a él y le dijo:

Toya:- Gracias. No se que hiciste pero Sakura parece estar de mejor humor-

- no fue nada..............

- Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre- Toya rio

-yo siempre sere yo toya-san

Toya:- En eso son tan parecidos ustedes dos- dijo mientrasle daba unas palmaditas en la espalda. En eso tocaron el timbre, no podia ser el papa de ambos dado que él tenia su propia llave asi que era otra persona ¿Pero quièn? Toya tenia un mal presentimiento y cuando abrio la puerta su presentimiento se cumplio. No más abrio la puerta cuando de repente una figura le salto al cuello.

- !TOYA KUN! - gritó una chica de cabellos cafes y largos. Los que estaban en la sala se soprendieron con la voz y fueron hacia el pasillo. Ahi vieron a Akizuky colgada de Toya y al lado estaba Eriol sonriendo con Spinel en el hombro.**_  
_**

- Pero que sorpresa - dijo Sakura con una sonrisa- ¿Eriol qué haces por aquí?

- Buenos días joven Eriol- sonrio Tomoyo observando al muchacho.

- Hola cuanto tiempo sin vernos- sonrio Eriol como siempre, mientras Spinel salto de su hombro y se quedo volando saludando el también con la mano. De inmediato Kero se le acerco.

- Suppy ¿Quieres pelea?-

- jm veo k no aprendes k no saves k yo soy el mejor ?- le contesto el gato azulado. Ambos se miraron con rallitos en los ojos y de inmediato subieron a jugar videojuegos.

Mientras tanto Nakuru seguia colgada de Toya, este la miro con fastidio.

- ¿Te quieres bajar ya? - le dijo y Nakuru se bajo de un salto pero entonces se fue de espaldas por que cayo frente a Yue y se asusto. Se levantó y lo miro impresionada.

- ¿Yue? ¿Acaso ya no puede regresar a ser Yukito?

_ **_ Debido a una serie de circunstancias decidió quedarse así- le contestó Toya. Yue ignoro a Nakuru y se aproximo a la rencarnación de Clow Reed._**

**_- Buenos dìas- se limito a decir mientras Eriol sonreia._**

**_- Buenos días Yue san-  
_**

Pasaron a la sala todos y ahi se pusieron a platicar. Eriol habia decidido regresar a Japon para tomar clases como antes, esa noticia alegro mucho a Sakura sin embargo la idea le dio un dolor de cabeza a Toya por que Nakuru también regresaba a claes en Japón. Con su antigua casa destruida por el parque de diversiones rentaron un bonito deparamento cerca de la casa de Sakura. Al enterarse de que las clases fueron suspendidas ese día decidieron visitar a Sakura. Todo iva de maravilla hasta que Nakuru se le ocurrio preguntar:

- ¿Y Shaoran, no esta por aqui? - Repentinamente toda la converasción alegre se tenso. Ese nombre causo que Sakura se quedara en shock por unos momentos, de inmediato se levantó y fue a la cocina dejando extrañados a los tres visitantes.

- ¿Dije algo Malo? - preguntó Nakuru.

- Bastante- suspiro Toya algo molesto.

- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrio? - preguntó Eriol preocupado.

- Ayer Shaoran le hablo a Sakura por telefono y le dijo que habia encontrado a otra persona.

- ¿Queeeeeeeee?- grito Nakuru- !Le voy a dar una paliza! ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?

Estaba dispuesta a salir de la casa cuadno Toya la detuvo y le dijo seriamente.

- No lo toques, es mío.

Ambos fueron rodeados por una aura de fuego llena de furia. Tomoyo y Eriol los miraron con una gotita tras su cabeza.

- ¿Hace calor no crees Eriol?- comentó Tomoyo.

- Creo que si señorita Daidoji- Eriol nota entoncse que Yue no esta en la habitación pero deduce que se encuentra en la cocina con Sakura.

Mientras la cocina Sakura lava los platos en silencio, el nombre de Shaoran le trajo amargos recuerdos. Esta tan silenciosa que no se percata de que Yue la observa.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

- No te molestes - le dijo Sakura sonriendo, un plato se le resvalo de la mano pero logro atraparlo a tiempo. La chica suspiro de alivio. El guardian tan solo se quedo cuidando de ella.

Sakura preparo té y lo llevo a donde estaban todos, y entonces justo cuando lo acababa de dejar en la mesa tocaron el timbre con mucha fuerza. Toya molesto fue a abrir y estuvo apunto de ser derrivado por otra figura. La figura corrio hasta Sakura y la abrazo con fuerza.

- !KINOMOTO! !NO TE DESANIMES!- grito a todo pulmon Mei Li abrazando a la pobre de Sakura que ya se estaba poniendo morada, Tomoyo fue a socorrerla.

- Mei Lin, que estes por aqui- le dijo Sakura minutos despuès.

_ La verdad también me soprende que ellos esten aqui- mirando a Eriol y Nakuru- Pero bueno regresando al tema- el rostro de Mei se puso bastante serio- Yo tambien volvi para quedarme y tomar clases aqui pero ............Shaoran también ha regresado.

Fue como si mil astillas atravezaran el corazón de Sakura ante esa revelación. Toya y Nakuru se levantaron al mismo tiempo dispuestos a ir a buscar a Shaoran pero Yukito los detuvo (Yue ya habia regresado a ser Yukito) para que no empeoraran la situación. Mei respiro ondo y dijo:

- También regresa la otra chica con la que Shaoran ha estado saliendo- su mirada se puso fria- No me agrada, es demasiado extraña y Shaoran ha estado actuando muy raro desde que la conocio- con gran seriedad tomo las manos de Sakura- Me temo que Shaoran esta en problemas, yo lo conosco muy bien y se que los sentimientos que sentia hacia ti eran verdaderos. Asi que por favor no vayas a desmoronarte y hay que buscar la manera de ayudar a Shaoran.

Sakura se quedo en silencio, todos los presentes la observaban. Su rostro se puso serio e ntonces y decidido.

- Mei quiero que me cuentes cada detalle de lo ocurrido, si Shaoran esta realmente en peligro hare lo posible por ayudarlo.

Mei Lin sonrió y comenzo a relatar la historia de como Yui la "novia" de Shaoran y èl se habian conocido, hasta la parte de que se volvieran novios.

Al día siguiente en el Li, Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol entraron al salón, había una multitud rodeando a alguien, era Shaoran y estaba acompañado por una señorita la cual Mei señalo como Yui la novia de Shaoran. Apesar de lo que le habia contado ayer Mei, Sakura no pudo evitar desmoronarse al ver el rostro de Shaoran y estar junto a esa chica. Bajo la mirada y se fue a sentar a su asiento, Tomoyo se acerco a ella y la abrazó.

Shaoran volteo a ver a Sakura por unos instantes y repentinamente le empezó a doler la cabeza, pero trato de aparentarlo y siguio charlando con Yui y sus compañeros. Yui sin embargo no se quedo ahi parada y jalo a Shaoran a donde estaba sentada Sakura a laldo de Mei, Tomoyo y Eriol.

- Mei chan ¿En dónde estuviste ayer? Estábamos preocupados- la joven rubia de pelo corto y ojos azules miro a Mei con una sonrisa de lo más hipocrita.

- No te importa a donde haya ido. Fui con unos amigos y me quede a dormir en casa de Daidoyi- contestó con furia Mei mirando con odio a Yui. Sakura no se atrevia a mirar al frente y observaba sus pies, Shaoran parecia estar en una especie de shock viendo a Sakura y por unos instantes se tomo la cabeza como si le doliera. Este detalle no se le escapo a Eriol que lo miro seriamente, además sospechaba que la famosa Yui no era alguien común y corriente.

Tomoyo al notar la mirada que Eriol le dirijia a Yui se acercó a èl.

- Eriol kun, esa chica me produce escalofríos ¿Será que? - le preguntó preocupada.

- Es muy probable señorita Tomoyo - contestó Eriol seriamente.

El profesor entro en ese momento y todos se fueron a sentar. Tomoyo estaba sentada al lado de Sakura como siempre, tras Sakura estaba Eriol y al lado de este Mei Lin y del otro lado de Eriol (del lado de la ventana) Shaoran. Una banca vacia estaba del lado de la ventan de Sakura.

- Muy bien chicos como pueden ntoar acaban de regresr algunos de sus compañeros Eriol, Mei Lin y Shaoran, pero además esta la señorita ....

Peor fue interrumpido por la misma Yui que estaba a su lado.

- Yui Tao un placer- sonrió con inocencia la joven.

- Muy bien Yui sièntante por favor al lado de la señorita Kinomoto.

Al instante como por arte de magia Shaoran se levantó de repente pidiendole permiso al profesor de ir a la enfermeria, el accedió y salio del salón cruzandose con Yui que sonrio maliciosamente por lo bajo. Shaoran cerro los ojos antes de llegar a la enfermeria veia el rostro de Yui, y por más que tratara de recordar a Sakura no podia, sus recuerdos eran borrosos, aturdido entro a la enfermeria.

En el salón todos se habian quedado en silencio unos minutos. Mei le susurro a Eriol.

- Esta asi desde que conocio a Yui-

Eriol cerro los ojos, probablemente Shaoran estaba bajo algun tipo de hipnosis, debian ser precavidos y darse prisa para salvarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Eriol miro a Sakura que estaba quieta y sin expresión. Estaba apunto de hablare cuando tocaron la campana de recreo y varios alumnos se acercaon para hablar con èl.

Yui aprovecho que nadie la veia para hablar con Sakura ya que Tomoyo luchaba por salvar a Eriol del gentio junto con Mei Lin.

- ¿Disculpa, eres Sakura, verdad? - preguntó.

- Asi es - contesto Sakura tratando de mantener la calma y no mostrar su debilidad. Aunque le extrañaba que Yui supiera su nombre ¿Se lo habria dicho Shaoran?

- Shaoran me ha hablado mucho de ti- sonrio tranquilamente- espero que podamos llevarnos muy bien-

- Yo también lo espero- sonrio Sakura falsamente, le hubieran dado ganas de chamuscar a la chica que estaba frente a ella.

- Bueno, voy a ver como esta Shaoran ¿vienes? - los ojos azules de Yui brillaron intensamente.

- Esto.....- Sakura no pudo evitar bajar la mirada- ire después

Yui sonrio maliciosamente mientras se alejaba del salón. Todo estaba saliendo como lo planeo, aunque la presencia de la rencarnación de Clow y sus guardianes podria generar algunos problemas, pero confiaba en que su hermano se encargaria de entretener a los guardianes de la luna de Eriol y de Sakura.

Sakura también salio del salón, se sento bajo un àrbol y se quedo ahi quieta. Eriol llegó en ese momento junto con Mei, Tomoyo fue llamada por su maestra de musica.

- ¿Estas bien, Sakura? - preguntó Eriol, la cardcaptor abrazo repentinamente a Eriol y se echo a llorar sin aguantar más. Eriol acaricio su cabeza con delicadeza y la miro a los ojos tiernamente, luego la miro seriamente.

- Sakura escucha, puede ser que Shaoran este en problemas por eso no puedes desanimarte.

- ¿En peligro? - Sakura se separo de Eriol.

- Estas muy aturdida Sakrua, ni siquiera has sentido el poder mágico de esa chica- dijo Eriol suavememente. Sakura abrio mucho los ojos y pronto las cosas empezaron a tener sentido.

- !Por supuesto! - ambos se voltearon a ver a Mei- Ya sabia yo que conocia el apellido Tao, antiguamente pelaron contra los Li por el poder de las Cartas Clow.

- Entonces van tras las cartas y estèn usando a Shaoran como señuelo.

Sakura se levanto entonces.

- No lo voy a permitir- dijo seriamente limpiandose las lagrimas- No me quitaran las cartas y no dejare que sigan dañando a Shaoran- sonrió - Pase lo que pase todo estara sus animos, Eriol y Mei sonrieron para si mismos.

Mientras tanto en la preparatoria al lado del colegio de Sakura,para ser exactos en el salón de Toya, Nakuru y Yukito.  
Estos se encontraban observando al alumno nuevo que habia ingresado también era rubio, tenia el pelo largo y llevaba gafas. Hablaba tranquilo y animado con el resto de sus compañeros.

- Al parecer no soy la única nueva- dijo viendo al chico- ¿Qué piensas Toya?

- Me da mala espina- contestó mientras cruzaba los brazos y lo observaba con seriedad.

- A mi me parece simpatico- sonrio Yukito con tranquilidad.

El chico se acercó entonces a ellos con tranquilidad tratando de escapar del gentio.

- Mucho gusto soy Yunta - sonrio- He notado que me observaban desde hace rato ¿Puedo saber sus nombres?

- Yo soy Nakuru Akizuky - se limito a contestar Nakuru tratando de no perder los nervios.

- Yo soy Yukito y mi compañero es Toya- el joven sonrio con tranquilidad pero dentro de si Yue permanecia observandolo al presente con los sentidos bien abiertos.

- ¿Y de donde vienes Yunta kun? - le preguntó Nakuru.

- De China, no estaba en mis planes venia a Japón pero vine a cuidar a mi hermana.

- ¿Hermana? - pregutaron los tres a la vez.

- Si, se llama Yui y va a la secundaria de aqui al lado-

Los tres se miraron, Mei ya les habia contado sobre Yui pero nada sobre ese sujeto ¿Quién seria? Antes de que pudieran preguntar más la campana sonó y Yunta se alejo siendo arrastrado por dos de sus compañeros.

- Es demasiado sospechoso- declaró Toya mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

- Hay que matenerlo vijilado- dijo Nakuru seriamente.

- Es la primera vez que estamos de acuerdo en algo- dijo Toya.

En eso las tripas de Yukito gruñeron.

- Pero antes ¿vamos a comer? - sonrio inocentemente, Toya y Nakuru se calleron para atras.

- Yuki eres un caso perdido-

Eriol, Sakura y Mei se habian separado para buscar a Shaoran, Tomoyo también les ayudo. Fue Eriol el primero que se cruzo con Shaoran que caminaba algo mareado por el jardin.

- Hola Shaoran, no te ves muy bien- le dijo Eriol llamando su atención.

- Hola, descudia es solo un mareo- Shaoran se recargo en la pared.

- ¿Dónde conociste a la señorita Tao?

- ¿Tu también me diras algo? - se puso a la defensiva repentinamente- Yo fui el qeu dejo a Sakura...- su voz habia cambiado como si fuera otra persona, se detuvo en seco confundido por sus propias palabras - ella no t iene la .........- peor no pudo continuar por que el mareo fue màs intenso. Eriol lo sostuvo preocupado.

- Shaoran ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? - le preguntó Eriol

- Para serte honesto no me siento muy bien desde hace tiempo es que yo....- hablaba entrecortadamente- yo.......Sakura.......- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y en instantes perdio el conocimiento en brazos de Eriol.

- Sera mejor que lo lleve a la enfermeria y avise a los demás...esto se pone más grave de lo que pense - dijo Eriol mientras cargaba a Shaoran y caminaba rumbo a la enfermeria.

Yui lo obserbaba desde un àrbol lejano.

- Parece qeu Shaoran es más fuerte de lo que pense, tendre que actuar rapido-

Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo su rostro.

* * *

Sakura: - !SHAORAN KUN T_T!

Ayame: Descuida Sakura todo estara bien-

Sakura: Si tienes razón-


	3. Chapter 3 Liberación

**Capitulo 3 Liberación**

Eriol se habia encontrado en el camino a Sakura y Tomoyo, estas al ver el estado de Shaoran lo acompañaron a la enfermeria de inmediato. Por su parte Mei Lin se encontro con Yui en los jardines y estaba dispuesta a darle su merecido de una buena vez por todas. Por ahora regresemos a la enfermeria.

- !Sakura! El colapso por que esta luchando contra algo pienso que seria bueno que hables con èl- le dijo Eriol, la enfermera no llegaba todavia, pero Eriol sabia que el problema no lo solucionaria un doctor.

- Lo intentare con ayuda de la carta Sueño- Sakura tomo la carta en sus manos, cerro los ojos y un circulo mágico se puso en sus pies, de inmediato la carta sueño se activo (xd me salto todo lo de la invocacion). Sakura cayo desmayada en la cama. Eriol se quedo a su lado junto con Tomoyo.

Sakura abrio los ojos, el paisaje era oscuro y terrorifico, si no fuera por que estaba pensando en Shaoran, la pobre de Sakura estaria tembladno de pies a cabeza, pero ahora no podia dudar. Comenzó a caminar sosteniendo su baculo y entonces vio a Shaoran de rodillas con la mirada perdida, sosteniendo su espada destrozada. Frente a él estaban las imagenes de dos hermananos atacandolo.

- !Viento! - el viento se llevo las imagenes en un istante, Sakura corrio hacia Shaoran.

- Sakura- dijo Shaoran débilmente aun con la mirada perdida.

Sakura lo abrazo.

- Todo esta bien, ya estoy aqui, por favor resiste.

Shaoran al sentir a Sakura se tranquilizo poco a poco - Te extrañe- se escuha su voz suave y amorosa llena de paz.

- Yo también mucho Shaoran kun- le dijo Sakura - Cuando me llamaste, me sentí muy mal, pero ahora no importa, todo estará bien-

Shaoran poco a poco iva recuperando la luz en sus ojos le acaricia una mejilla a Sakura con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan

-no recuerdo mucho de lo k a pasado...... pero se k lo siento............ perdóname......

- No te preocupes, te protegeré, regresa por favor, todos te estamos esperando, juntos podemos luchar contra esa mujer, te lo prometo- le dijo Sakura.

De pronto toda la oscuridad se fue del lugar dejando ver un enorme campo de cerezos

:- Es hermoso este lugar- le dijo Sakura a Shaoran sonriendo.

- Es la felicidad que has creado en mi corazón.........+dijo Shaoran quedandose dormido en los brazos de Sakura, ella sonrió.

El efecto de sueño se acabo, el rostro de Shaoran estaba dormido pero sonreia, Sakura fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos.

- Lo logre- les dijo a Eriol y Tomoyo con una sonrisa- Ahora descansa pero el mal ya paso-

Sakura se quedo mirando a Shaoran mientras Eriol y Tomoyo salian discretamente de la enfermeria para dejarlos solos, en eso vieron llegar a Toya, Nakuru y Yukito.

- ¿Estan bien? - preguntó Nakuru deteniendose.

- Todo esta bien, Sakura ha logrado salvar a Shaoran- sonrio Eriol de manera orgullosa.

- !Que alivio! Ya sabia yo que ese chico no era malo- todos la miran con una gotita- ¿Lo vez Toya? Shaoran no seria capaz de lastimar a Sakura-olvidando por completo que ella también queria matar a Shaoran hace unas horas.

- De todas maneras ese chiquillo es molesto- cruzo los brazos. Yukito suspiro seria algo dificil para Toya perdonar a Shaoran, pero ya se le pasaria.

Pero entonces escucharon pasos y al voltearse se encontraron cara a cara con Mei Lin, estaba palida y sus ropas destrozadas, ademas de presentar varias heridas.

- !Mei Lin!- gritó Nakuru y junto a Tomoyo la sostuvo para que no callera- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedio? - le preguntó Eriol acercandsoe también.

- Es....dema..siado...pode...ros..a-susurro entrecordadamente Mei

.No te esfuerces mucho- dijo Tomoyo mientras entraban al a enfermeria. Dentro Sakura al ver el estado de Mei se acerco muy preocuopada y en un istante Shaoran también desperto ya con la misma mirada llena de vida sin embargo al ver el estado de su prima salto de la cama con sus energias renovadas, la tomo en brazos y la puso en la cama en la que el habia estado hace unos segundos.

- !Mei Lin! ¿Qué paso? - le preguntó

- Me alegro que estés mejor Shaoran, ¿lo vez? Te dije que no te acercaras a Yui en el colegio- dijo tosiendo- Baka- cerro los ojos.

Tomoyo entro con la enfermera de inmediato, al ver el estado de la chica corrio a todos de la enfermeria de inmediato y llamo a us asistentes.

Todos esperaban fuera de la enfermeria, Shaoran caminaba de un lado a otro. Sakura tomo su mano.

- Todo estara bien- le dijo para que se tranquilizar-Te lo prometo.

Nakuru recargada en la pared miro a los presentes.

- ¿Por qué tiene ese aspecto? ¿Por que rayos se enfrento a Yui sola?

- Parece que Yui es más peligrosa de lo que creiamos- dijo Eriol sumido en sus pensameintos.

- Yo creo que ella queria saldar cuentas con Yui- dijo Sakura bajando la mirada- Las cartas causan mucho dolor y sufrimiento, no quiero que pase algo más, no quiero que sufran los seres a los que quiero ni las cartas.

Nakuru le revolvio el pelo.

- Ellas te elijieron por eso- le dijo sonriendo- Por que posees un gran corazón.

- Tienes razón- sonrio Sakura. En eso notaron que Shaoran no estaba ahi. Sakura decidio ir a buscarlo pidiendoles a los demás que cuidaran a Mei, evidentemente la siguieron a escondidas por si acaso, solo Tomoyo se quedo esperando en la enfermeria.

Shaoran estaba en la en la azotea de la escuela con su espada desenfundada, la espada tenia varias grietas.

- Tal vez....podamos....forjarla de nuevo...- Shaoran se volteo y vio a Sakura llegar.

- Claro que si y no solo esta vez podra ser las veces que sean necesarias- sonrio Shaoran guardando la espada.

- Me alegro que estes bien y que hayas regresado- le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

- Gracias a ti por traerme de regreso- las mejillas de Shaoran cambiaron de color.

- No hay de que- abraza con fuerza a Shaoran y empieza a llorar- Te extrañe mucho-

- Y yo a ti Sakura, nunca deje de pensar en ti, siempre lo hice a cada momento- el chico le sonrio a Sakura dulcemente. **_  
_**

- Realmente me alegro que estes bien- le dijo Sakura y se separo de èl- ¿Bajemos a ver como esta Mei, vale?

Pero antes de que pudiera Shaoran responder sinetieron uan presencia tras de ellos. Y ahi parada en medio de la azotea estaba Yui. De inmediato Shaoran se puso delante de Sakura.

~^^ Shaoran kun con que aquí estabas ¿qué ocurre? ¿No me ibas a dar un paseo por la ciudad para que conociera? ^^ Sakura chan ¿cómo estas?- sonrio Yui inocentemente.

- recuerdo todo - le dijo Shaoran friamente sin embargo Yui mantenia la calma y esa sonrisa en su cara.

- ¿Todo? ¿Absolutamente todo?-¿También aquel beso?- Yui sabia que Shaoran jamás la habia besado y Shaoran también sin embargo Sakura abrio los ojos como platos ante eso.

- ¿Beso?- preguntó consternada.

- así es Shaoran me beso fue muy hermoso-

! No digas mentiras!...No meimporta que me lastimen a mí.......... pero note perdonare que lastimes a sakura!!! +grito Shaoran furioso atacándola con varios sellos.

Yui con un solo movimiento de su detuvo el ataque y un escudo la rodeeo -  
-No te conviene hacerme enfurecer, o puedes quedar como molesta primita- su sonrisa habia despaarecido para ser sustituida por una mirada fria.

- ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto? - dijo Sakura sosteniendo mi báculo.

- ¿La dueña de las cartas? no entiendo como una chica tan molesta como puede ser la dueña, no te costo nada de trabajo llegar a s objetivos ¿no?- dijo Yui

-Entiéndelo las cartas son de sakura......... y de nadie más....ella se las gano.........- le dijo Shaoran al lado de Sakura.

- ¿Se las gano?, ¿que pasa si la mato? Tal vez así pueda conseguir las cartas reuniéndolas todas de nuevo-sonrio maliciosamente Yui.

primero tendrás matarme a mí................- se puso frente a Sakura de manera inmediata.

- No nos dejes atras- se escucho una voz y Rubi Moon, Yue, Kerberos, Spinelsoon, Eriol y Toya salieron de su escondite colocandose alrededor de Sakura y Shaoran.

Yui retrocedio con precaución y lanzó un hechzio ahcia Sakura, Yue lo bloqueo de inmediato y le lanzo una flecha, la flecha se desintegro en el aire y un joven de cabellos dorados largos aparecio frente a Yui.

- Perdón por la tardanza hermanita- sonriendo tranquilamente.

- Yunta- dijo su hermana en voz baja.

- Asi que mi mal presentimiento no era falso- dijo Toya mirando con desconfianza a Yunta.

- Vaya parece que tienes muchos aliados, eso quiere decir que es una incompetente dueña, ocultándose detrás de los demás d veras eres una vergüenza-dijo Yui junto con su hermano.

Sakura tenia la mirada baja, parecía que estaba dando efecto las palabras de Yui, sin embargo levanto el rostro:- Esta bien, tengo muchos amigos que creen en mí, eso me hace más fuerte- cerro los ojos,

- Tendremos que retirarnos por ahora, pero nos volveremos a ver- Yunta rodeo a su hermana con una capa y ambos desaparecieron. Rubi Moon regreso a ser Nakuru y se acerco a Sakura.

- ¿Se encuentran bien?- d

Sakura asintio con la cabeza y luego miro con tristeza el lugar en dodne estaba antes Yui

- Siento lastima por ella, creo que en su corazón tiene mucho dolor-

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de lo que hizo?- le preguntó Nakuru

- No lo se, tal vez soy una boba pero es lo que siento- le respondio Sakura con una sonrisa dulce. Yukito que también habia regresado a ser el mismo le dijo.

- lo bueno esa ya todos estamos reunidos de nuevo n_n-

Todos sonrieron.

- Pero ¿Y Mei Lin? - respondiendo a su pregunta llego Tomoyo caminando tranquilamente.

- Ella esta bien - dijo subiendo las escalera- El doctor dijo que durmiera un día y que no se esforzara mucho pero que no había sido nada grave, por cierto Shaoran me dijo que queria hablar contigo

Shaoran no lo penso ni dos veces y bajo por la escaleras siendo seguido por lo otros. Shaoran entro solo a la enfermeria y la vio ahi a su prima sentada en la cama con varias vendas en su cuerpo. Mei Lin sonrio.

-Mei li............- bajo la mirada.

- No pongas esa cara, seguro que tengo mal aspecto ¿no?

- es mi culpa...-

- Dios, ahora te vas a culpar, si me lastimaron es por culpa mía, yo decidí ir sola a pelar ¿no te aflijas quieres? Aunque me lo podrás pagar con una rica cena *_*- le giño el ojo Mei

-: n_n de acuerdo- Shaoran se relajo, su prima seguia teniendo las mismas energias de siempre. El rotro de Mei se puso algo serio.

- Lo eh comprobado, todavía me falta mucho para superarla, ella fue equitativa, la rete a un duelo de artes marciales y en ningún momento hizo trampa, fue un duelo limpio Cuando me recupere ¿podemos entrenar juntos como antes?

-claro mei li n_n-

En otra parte, en una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, un sirviente recibia a los dos hermanos. Yui solo cruzo la habitación en silencio, se dirijio a su alcoba cerradno la puerta, se tumbo en la cama. Aun podia escuchar la voz de Sakura que habai dicho "Tengo muchos amigos que me tienen fe eso me hace fuerte"

- Tonterias- susurro para si isma mientras cerraba los ojos. Tocaron la puerta de habitación.

- ¿Quién es? - dijo sin inmutarse en voltearse.

- Soy yo hermana- se escucho la voz de Yunta al otro lado, al no escuchar respuesta Yunta giro la perilla y abrio la puerta. Sostenia una bandeja de galletas y te que acomodo en la mesilla de noche.

- Es hora del te- sonrio con inocencia. Yui se fue a sentar a su lado en la mesilla y comenzó a tomar el te.

- Gracias-

- No te preocupes Yui chan- le sonrio- Todo estara bien-

- Debemos conseguir esas cartas, debemos hacerlo esas son las órdenes de él, no podemos fallar- dijo Yui cerradno el puño, recordando las palabras de su maestro y sus amenazas respecto a Yunta.

- Descuida las obtendremos, pero sospecho que eso no es lo único que te molesta-

No puedo comprenderlo, ¿por qué ella es tan fuerte? Los amigos no existen solo son mentiras- baje la mirada recordando esos horrorosos días de entrenamiento.- bajo la mirada, Yunta la abrazo.

-Descuida............ yo t ayudare.........

Yui se echo a llorar- ¿Por qué lloro eso es una debilidad?, ¿acaso soy tan débil?, el maestro siempre dijo que debía ser dura, sin sentimientos

- descuida el no esta aqui, y no hay nada de malo en llorar-

¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello? el es poderoso-Yui empezó a temblar.

- descuida solo relájate OK ?....... n_n- le sonrio su hermano acariciendole el cabello, se quedaron asi un rato, Yui más tranquila miro a su hermano con inocencia.

- Hermano... ¿cuando seremos libres?

- muy pronto yui muy pronto..........- el rostro de Yunta se puso serio en ese momento. Una figura encapuchada entro discretamente por la puerta.

- Yunta sama, el acaba de llegar y esta perdiendo la paciencia.

- De acuerdo- contesto Yunta seriamente mientras Yui tan solo se quedaba callada.

La figura encapuchada salio de la habitación y empezó a recorrer los pasillos hasta salir de la mansión, en el parque de la ciudad èl cerro los ojos y formo un circulo bajo sus pies.

- Bien, es hora de empezar con el favor que me pidio esa bruja- **

* * *

**

Ayame:- !CONTINUARA! ¿Quién sera la misteriosa figura encpauchada? ¿A que bruja se refiere? ¿Qué pasara con los dos hermanos? ¿Quien es el maestro al que tanto teme Yui?Eso y más lo sabran en el proximo capitulo de !La Venganza de los Tao!

Toya: - ¬¬ ya pareces narradora de pokemon

Ayame:- ¬¬

Tomoyo:- n_n dejen sus reviews por favor **  
**


	4. Chapter 4 La prueba de la Bruja

Ayame:- *_* 4 Y Penultimo capitulo de C.C.S, damas y caballeros !Que empieze la funcion!

Mokona: !Puuu ! !Sera divertido!

Kero:- O.o ¿y tu quien eres?

Ayame:- !Mokona aun no tienes que aparecer! Asi adivinaran de que bruja estoy hablando.

Shaoran:- Creo que ya es demasiado tarde.

* * *

**Capitulo 4 La Prueba de la Bruja **

Mientras tanto en casa de Sakura, habían estado de fiesta hasta que al final todos se marcharon solo quedando Sakura, Yukito y Toya en la se había ido a dormir y Yukito todavía estaba despierto (xd se iba a quedar a dormir)

- ¿Qué haces despierto Yukito?- le preguntó Sakura tras terminar de lavar los platos y encontrarlo leyendo en la sala.

- nada solo leo un poco antes de dormir Sakura-

- Tenías razón, todo salio bien - le dijo Sakura sentandose a su lado.- Muchas gracias Yukito y también Yue san-

-Por nada y el dice que se alegra de k todo este bien n_n

: ¿podría hablar con él?

Yuki asintio con la cabeza y se trasformo en Yue.

- Muchas gracias Yue san, no se que hubiera pasado si no estubieras apoyándome- le dijo la joven con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No tienes nada k agradecer siempre vamos a estar contigo- le contesto el guardian.

- Ahora lo que me preocupa son esos dos hermanos-su mirada se volvio algo sombria, sentia que esos dos no eran tan malos como aparentaban, ocultaban algo y queria ayudarlos.

- note algo de angustia en el hermano mayor no son malos.......- le dijo Yue

- Yo sentí que Yui se hacia la fuerte pero sufría mucho Me gustaría saber si hay alguna manera de ayudarles- dijo Sakura, en eso se levantò y de repente se mareo repentinamente perdiendo el conocimiento. Yue la sostuvo en brazos y la llevo a su habitación despertando a Toya.

Minutos despues Toya atendia la fiebre de Sakura preocupado.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? -

- Lo más probable es ue sea un aatque del enemigo...senti una extraña energia antes de que se desmayara.- le dijo Yue.

- Entonces no sirve de nada hablarle al doctor...¿Tienes forma de contactar a Eriol?

Yue cerro los ojos y contacto a Kerberos que estaba durmiendo en casa de Eriol, de inmediato recibio el mensaje y desperto a todos. En menos de quinceminutos Tomoyo, Eriol y sus guardianes, Mei Lin y Shaoran estaban en la habitación de Sakura. Eriol se encargo de telentrasportalos a todos.

- !Sakura! - Shaoran se acerco a ella preocupado.

- Tiene muy alta la fiebre- dijo Nakuru preocupada.

Eriol toco a Sakura en la frente y empezo a contrarrestar el hechizo. Abre los ojos y dice:

- Esta atrapada en un sueño....voy a necesitar entrar a èl para ayudarla...-

- Yo la ayudare Eriol.......ella me salvo y ahora devo hacerlo yo...- dijo decidido. Eriol cerro los ojos y un circulo rodeo a Shaoran.

- ¿Yue? ¿Qué estas haciendo? - le preguntó Nakuru al ver como Yue entraba al circulo a llado de Shaoran y ambos desaparecian.

Yue y Shaoran entraron a la mente de Sakura, y la encontraron de rodillas llorando, apesar de que ambos no podian verlo ella veia una y otra vez el mundo donde no existian los sentiientos agradables que vio hace mucho en el Juicio de Yue.

Ambos se acrcaron a ella preocupados.

- Por favor basta- Sakura se tomaba la cabeza desesperada. Yue la abrazo y Shaoran creo una barrera de magia.

- No pueden escapar- dijo de repente una figura encapuchada apareciendo frente a ellos- Y aunque escapen esta chica sufrira mucho.

- Yo me enfretntare a ti- dijo Shaoran avanzando un paso y preparando su espada.

- ¿De veras? Intereasnte- sonrio la figura bajo la capucha- Bueno comenzemos- El hombre hiso rapidos movimientos de Kun Fu, Shaoran solto la espada y empezo a esquivar los ataques, sin embarog estaba demasiado debil todavia.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- dijo el encapuchado esquivando fácilmente sus ataques.

Shaoran comenzaba a ver borroso aun no se habia recuperado por completo. Yue le lanzo varias flechas al encapuchado sin separarse de Sakura.

Sakura observaba la lucha y empezo a llorar.

- No sigan luchando-

- ¿Lo has comprendido? Las batallas siempre generan destrucción- sonrio el encapuchado.

Sakura cayo de rodillas, Shaoran corrio preocupado hacia ella.

- Sakura-

- Estoy bien- la joven sonrio.

- Encontraras muchos obstaculos en el camino pequeña Cardcaptor pero se que los superaras- dijo sonriendo el encapuchado enigmáticamente.

- ¿Quièn eres?- le preguntó Sakura.

- Soy lo que soy, soy quien soy- y desaparecio antes de que alguno de los tresp udiera preguntar algo.

- ¿Soy lo que soy, soy quien soy? - Sakura parpadeo confundida- ¿Que quiso decir con eso?

- No lo se muy bien- dijo Yue- Tal vez Eriol sepa algo.

- Es cierto, mejor salimos de aqui- le dijo Shaoran

- Bueno- Sakura sonrio y entonces en sus brazos aparecio una especie de conejo blanco - ¿Y esto?

- !Puu! !Soy Mokona - brinco Mokona - !Yuuko tiene un mesnaje para ti Sakura chan!

Tanto Shaoran como Sakuras e miraron sin comprender entonces una luz los rodeo y salieron del sueño.  
Shaoran y Yue se levantaron confundidos, Sakura también se levanto cargando a Mokona.

- Sakrua ¿ Y ese conejo? - le preguntó Mei extrañada.

- Pero si es un ser mágico- lo miro Nakuru- ¿Quién te envia pequeño?

- Yuuko chan - sonrio Mokona

- ¿Yuuko? ¿Te refieres a la Bruja de las Dimensiones? Crei que era una leyenda- abrio los ojos Mei Lin

- Con que Yuuko chan- sonrio Eriol misteriosamente, evidentemente el ya sabia que estaba pasando pero lo prefirio mantener en secreto.

Mokona abrio los ojos y su cristal brillo, una pantalla aparecio frente a los ojos de todos y ahi el rostro de Yuuko.

- ! Hola!- sonrio Yuuko animadamente- Muy buenas noches.

- ¿Usted es Yuuko? - Mei la miro atentamente- Me la imaginaba más....

- ¿Anciana? - una ventia de cabreo recorrio el rostro de Yuuko- Me mantengo en forma ^^-

Eriol saludo tranquilamente a Yuuko , lo que soprendio al resto pues era un echo de que se conocian.

- ¬¬ Clow asi que se verdad que rencarnaste - Yuuko le echo ojitos feos, luego miro a Sakura y salto de la emoción y alegria- !Sakura chan! !Siempre he querido conocerte! - sonrio- ¿Eres la dueña de las cartas sakura verdad? *_* Que linda

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ese comentario- ¿Como sabe usted eso?-

- *_* Por que eres la mas linda de todas.

- Asumo que nos esta diciendo feas al resto ¿Verdad?- una ventia de cabreo aparecio en la cabeza de Nakuru.

- Yo te he visto en alguna parte- dijo Kero observandola bien.

- Me sorprende que no me recuerden Yue y Kerberos, hace mucho tiempo tuve la desgracia de trabajar con Clow ¬¬-

Sakura abrio los ojos asombrada.

- O.O Pero... ¿como sigue usted viva? -

- Eso es un secreto, creamos a estas dos Mokonas - se puso seria- Bueno dejemos de palotear y vayamos al grano-

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- le preguntó Sakura.

:- Simplemente vengo cumplir el deseo que Clow me pidió hace muchos años-

¿Qué tipo de deseo?. - le preguntó Shaoran.

Yuuko miro a Sakura seria pero tranquilamente.

- Sakura chan por favor acércate e invoca las cartas-

- ¿Todas?- Sakura abrio mucho los ojos.

- Todas al mismo tiempo para ser exactos- contesto la bruja.

Debe estar bromeando gastaría muchísima magia- protesto Mei

Yuuko tan solo se limito a decir

-Soy lo que soy, soy quien soy-

Yue, Sakura y Shaoran miraron asombrados a Yuuko.

- Esas palabras son...-

Yuuko continuo hablando.

- Las estrellas son hermosas y brillan por si solas, la luna necesita la luz de otro, el sol brilla por si solo, pero aunque son diferentes se necesitan pocas palabras todas las cartas tienen relación entre si, pero necesitan de otro para poder embargo eso ocurre con las estrellas, el sol y la luna Y nosotros hablamos de los seres humanos, nos necesitamos mutuamente para salir adelante, para compartir dolores y no rendirnos-

- Creo que empiezo a comprender pero ¿para que quieres que invoque a todas las cartas al mismo tiempo?- le pregunto Mei a Yuuko.

- cuando lo haga entenderá la verdear belleza-contesto Yuuko sonriendo.

Sakura tomo su baculo decidida.

- Lo hare-

- ¿Estas segura?- le preguntó Tomoyo.

- Si, por que confió en que lo lograre- dijo la card captor y cerro los ojos invocando su báculo.

Tomoyo sostuvo el báculo:  
- No soy una maga pero me tienes a mí para apoyarte- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Gracias- le contesto ella dulcemente

- No me dejen atrás- Mei también sostuvo el báculo.

Shaoran sin decir nada puso una mano sobre Sakura -no me queda mucho de magia pero hare todo lo que pueda.  
Yue también sostuvo el baculo, Kero y Spinel también. Nakuru suspiro y lo sostuvo junto con Toya.......

Se hiso un largo silencio y entonces Yuuko sonrio.

- Muy bien ya lo lograron-

Todos la miraron desconcertados.

- Pero si no hemos echo nada- le dijo Sakura confundida.

- Nadie puede invocar al las cartas al mismo tiempo se morirían todos en este momento si lo hicieran, solo era una pequeña prueba-sonrio divertida Yuuko

- ¿una prueba?- suspiro aliviada Mei

-ves Yuuko t dije k pasarían............- Eriol sonrio y todos lo miraron con odio ¿El ya saia todo y no les dijo nada?

- Todos unieron sus corazones en un mismo deseo y su corazón invoco a las cartas- explico Yuuko.

- Ya entiendo por que Clow y Yuuko se llevaban también, tienen la misma personalidad extraña-dijo Kero con una gotita.

- n___n ¿verdad que si?- sonrio Eriol sin embargo Yuuko miro feo al guardian del sol.

- ¬¬ No me compares con ese sujeto- lo amenazo y luego vio a Sakura- Bueno ¿todavía tienes algo que hacer no es así Sakura chan?-

- Es verdad, debo ayudar a Yui san- Sakura tomo el báculo y se dispuso a salir muy valiente pero luego regreso- T.T ¿Alguien me acompaña? Me da miedo encontrarme con algún fantasma-

Yue y Shaoran la siguieron mientras todos se caian de espaldas y Yuuko desaparecia.

En el parque el hombre encapuchado termina el hechizo y sonrie. Continua caminando y se detiene en la puerta de la mansión Tao esperando a que llegen los invitados.

* * *

Ayame;- !Chachan! Correcto nuestra querida bruja era Yuuko n:n

Yuuko:- *_* Gracias por invitarme a participar en el fic Ayame chan

Watanuki:- Ok esa bien pero.........¿POR QUE TENGO QUE COCINAR YO?- dice con una v enita de cabreo mientras les sirve la comida a Ayame y Yuuko.

Ayame:- *_* Es que eres nuestro esclavo

Yuuko:- !EXACTO! !QUIERO MÁS SAKE!

Watanuki:- T_T-

Ayame:- *_* Lean el proximo capitulo !Sera el ultimo!

Encapuchado:- n_n y al fin sabran quien soy-

Ayame:- !Yo les digo! !Es Pikachu!

Encapuchado:- #¬¬ !Oye!

Ayame:- AHHHHHHHHH T_T Demasiado pokemon

Yuuko:- *_* Es Wtanuki disfrazado

Watanuki : ¬¬ yo estoy aqui

Ayame:- XD ¿QUIEN SERA? !LE DOY UN PREMIO A QUIEN ADIVINE! !DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!


	5. Chapter 5 Todo estara bien

Ayame:- *_* ultimo capitulo

* * *

**Capitulo 5 Todo estara bien. **

Mientras tanto en casa de los Tao, un hombre enmascarado estaba sentado en un trono. unos cabellos rubios salian detras de su mascara. Frente a él Yui y Yunta estaban arrodillados.

- Maestro, no esperabamos su visita- dijo Yui

- Bienvenido- dijo Yunta.

- ¿Donde están la cartas?- preguntó el hombre enmascarado. Yui levanto la vista y explico:

- Surgieron algunos problemas sin embargo esta vez si las obtendremos.

- Fallan demasiado- dijo con una voz fuerte- Yui acèrcate-

Yui se acerco con la mirada baja. El hombre se acerco a su oido y le susurro sonriendo malicisoamente bajo la mascara.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te advertí?

El rostro de Yui se aterrorizo.

- Merezco un castigo por fallar señor, perdóneme-

El hombre formo una esfera negra y se la lanzo a Yui al estomago esta salio volando para estrellarse contra la pared, sin embargo nunca llego a ella, pues una especie de pelota había detenido su caída.

-Esto es- dijo asombrada al ver la pelota y más se asombro cuando vio a Sakura acercarse.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le sonrio Sakura.

- ¿Pero cómo?- Yui no salia de su asombro ¿cómo llego aqui? Más importante ¿Qué hacia en este lugar?

El hombre se incorporo.

- ¿La dueña de las cartas? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Respondiendo a su pregunta el encapuchado entro seguido de Shaoran y Yue.

- me tome la libertad de escoltarles- sonrio bajo su capucha.

:- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- le pregunto Yui a Sakura.

:- Escucha Yui, eres una buena persona, no debes dejar que ese hombre ordene todo- sonrio dulcemente la cardcaptor.

- No te metas Tu no sabes nada-

Sakura bajo la mirada.

- Cierto, no se nada, pero he sentido el dolor y puedo saber como te sientes-

Yui la miro confundida, su maestro le ordeno entonces.

- !Yui! !Ataca! Si no quieres que le pase algo a tu hermano.

Yui parecio dudar pero Yunta se puso a su lado mirando decidido al maestro.

- No seguiremos más tus ordenes-

Yunta empezó a caminar hacia su maestro. Yui callo de rodillas y trato de detenerlo.

- No por favor.......no lo hagas- sin embargo su hermano siguio avanzando dejando a Yui en un mar de lagrimas.

- No me importa que me pase Yui.......no dejare que sufras más- cerro los ojos y cuando estaba apunto de llegar hacia su maestro una espada le bloqueo el paso. Yunta miro sin comprender a Shaoran.

- Pero tú ¿Por qué?

- ¿Crees que muriendo será la única forma? ¿Como cres que se sentira Yui si te pasa algo? - lo miro friamente. Yunta giro a ver a Yui que estaba llorando, a su lado Sakura trataba de consolarla.

- Se acabo el juego viejo, has perdido- sonrió el encapuchado colocandose al lado de Shaoran y Yunta.

- !No puede ser! !Esas cartas deven ser mias!

Con un rápido movimiento se levanto y fue hacia Sakura, sin embargo Yue la aparto a tiempo. Yunta le lanzo varios pergaminos a su maestro, quedo espalda con espalda con Shaoran.

-............ Shaoran................. No lo negare te utilice y aun así me ayudaste para no herir a yui........ Gracias..............-

- No tienes nada que agradecer ... + dijo encajando su espada a en la ropa del maestro para que no pudiera escapar de los pergaminos que lanzaba Yunta.

- !VIENTO! - repentinamente los pergaminos salieron volando, Yunta y Shaoran perdieron el equilibrio al igual que el hombre enmascarado, su mascara se fue rompiendo al golpear el piso.

- ¿Qué haces Sakura? - le preguntó Yui asombrada. Sakura habia invocado a la carta viento.

- Esa no es la solución- dijo levantándose y comenzó a caminar hacia el maestro que estaba en el suelo confundido. Yue, Yunta, Yui y Shaoran la siguieron con la mirada atentos.

- ¿Duele verdad?- dijo Sakura incandose frente al maestro, parte de su mascara se habia roto y se veian unos ojos solitarios.

- ¿De qué hablas mocosa?-gruño el hombre.

- ¿Por qué quieres las cartas Clow?-le preguntó Sakura tranquilamente.

- Yo hice una promesa- dijo el enmascarado bajando la mirada- Sin embargo no pude cumplirla pues ellos murieron-

- No murieron, sus dos hijos siempre estuvieron vivos- con una sonrisa en su rostro. El maestro la miro confundido y al levatanr el rostro su mascara callo. Vio entonces a sus dos hijos Yui y Yunta, ambos lo miraban sin poder creerlo.

- Padre......- Yui se fue acercando- ¿Estabas vivo? - sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- ¿Por qué te empeñabas en buscar las cartas?

- Les prometí que les enseñaría las cartas, para que pudieran jugar y divertirse entre ellas, creí que habían muerto por eso me empeñe en reunirlas cartas -bajo la mirada- No merezco vivir, soy un moustro- miro a Saura- perdóneme señorita-

- yo no lo creo así ¿por que no cumple su promesa? , yo le puedo ayudar - sonrio Sakura.

¿Qué quieres decir Sakura?- le pregunto Yui realmente confundida.

Sakura cerro los ojos e invoco a algunas cartas: bosque, luz y nieve, la mansión solitaria se empezó a llenar de vida por la magia de las cartas. Yui, Yunta y Yuno miraban ese paraíso asombrados.

- Espero que les haya agradado- cerró los ojos cansada de usar tantas cartas seguidamente. Shaoran la sostuvo en brazos, la cardcaptor sonreia y el suspiro magia de las cartas termino y regresaron al lado de Sakura,Yui se acerco

- ¿Esta bien?

- Solo gasto mucha magia, es normal que se canse tanto- le explico Yunta.

Yuno sonrio mirando a los jovenes, confiaba en que sus dos hijos encontrarian a gradnes amigos y estarian bien. Empezo a retirarse.

¿A donde iras padre?- le preguntó Yui.

- A reflexionar a un templo budista y raparme- bromeo el hombre con una sonrisa. Todos lo miraron con una gotita tras su cabeza - En serio lo voy a hacer ¬¬-

- Como quieras padre- suspiro Yui- Te puedes cuidar solo ¿Verdad? Ya estas lo suficiente grandecito, pero mas vale que nos visites. Tengo pensado quedarme en la ciudad un tiempo más - miro a Shaoran y a Sakura dormir- Quiero empezar de 0 y hacer grandes amigos n_n

- No te preocupes padre yo cuidare de Yui n_n- dijo Yunta riendo.

- ¬¬ Y yo cuidare de èl- le dio un coscorrón Yui.

- !Oye, eso dolio!- se quejo Yunta.

- Pero bueno antes !Vamos a celebrar con una rica cena!- dijo el padre de ambos- ¿Quieren quedarse? - les dijo a Shaoran y Yue.

- Me encantaria, pero es mejor que llevemos a Sakura a descansar si me tardo cierto hermano suyo me matara- le explico Shaoran.

- Entiendo, entonces nos vemos mañana n_n- sonrio Yui.

Shaoran y Yue se despidieron y llevaron a Sakura a casa. En la casa todos los esperarban impacientes a lverlos entrar intactos se aliviaron.

- ¿Qué tal les fue? - les preguntó Nakuru.  
- ¿Tuvieron una fuerte batalla? - les preguntó Tomoyo.  
- No parecen muy dañadios ¿Qué sucedio?  
Como Shaoran coloco a Sakura en el sillo npara que descansara fue Yue el que explico toda la historia.

- Asi que Sakura resolvio todo pacificamente- sonrio Eriol.

- Eso debió alegrarle mucho...pero - bajo la mirada- T_T ¿POR QUE NO LO GRABE? !O dios! !Me falto un traje ! !Sakura salvando el dia de nuevo!- se perdio en sus fantasias emocionada mientras todos la veian con una gotita.

- Hey, no hagan escandalo- les silencio Mei - Hay que dejar que Sakura descanse.

Toya subio a Sakura a su habitación mientras lo demás se quedaban abajo cenando. Terminaron quedandose a dormir todos ahi, Toya bajo algunos sleeping. Nakuru, Mei y Tomoyo dormirian en el cuarto de Toya y los chicos abajo, habian decidido que era mejor dejar a Sakura descansar con calma.

- Por cierto Eriol- Nakuru lo vio - ¿Por qué nos ocultaste todo lo de la prueba de Yuuko hasta el final? ¬¬

- No te lo dire Nakuru- sonrio Eriol con inocencia.

- ¬¬ Un dia de estos voy a renunciar como guardiana- se quejo Nakuru mientras suspiraba- !SERE LA GUARDIANA DE TOYA KUN! - salto a su cuello.

- !No necesito una niñera!- se quejo Toya.

Shaoran suspiro y se empezo a retirar. Mei lo vio salir.

- ¿A donde vas Shaoran?-

- Solo iré a aclarar un poco mis ideas.....................- le contesto Shaoran- Regresare en un rato descuida- sonrio y Mei también lo hiso, luego Mei regreso a la sala donde Toya escapaba de Nakuru, por cierto el padre de Sakura se habia ido a un viaje de escabación y ese era el motivo por el que nunca ha estado presente (en el fic)

Shaoran empezó a caminar por las calles, se sentia un poco inutil frente a Sakura, ella habia resulto todo por si misma y fue dandose cuenta Shaoran que no necesitaba protejerla y eso le incomodaba, la queria pero ¿Como protejerla siendo tan debil?

- ¿Shaoran? ¿Qué haces por aqui? - Shaoran alzo la v ista y se encontro a Yui cargando unas bolsas del mandado. Ambos se sentaron en una banca del parque.

- ¿Cómo esta Sakura? - le preguntó Yui

- Bien gracias.............. dijo Shaoran suavemente con una mirada un poco triste

- Lo siento- Yui bajo la mirada - Perdóname por todo lo que te hice, pero si no es suficiente puedes tomar mi vida-

- yo no podría tomar tu vida yui..............-

- Entonces prométeme una cosa, protege a Sakura por favor y dile a Mei que estaré encantada de tener un combate amistoso contra ella de nuevo - sonrio Yui

- claro yo les diré .......... +dijo Shaoran.

- ¿Y bien, dime qué te pasa? Tienes cara de haber salido de un funeral.

- No es nada.......... solo me preguntaba si realmente era útil para sakura...............+dijo Shaoran mirando la noche llena de estrellas+

- Realmente eres un tontillo ¿eh?- dijo Yui mirando las estrellas- No lo comprendía pero ya lo hice, Sakura se volvió mucho más fuerte cuando estaba a lado, eres su luz de esperanza y fuerza, el que la ayuda en los momentos más difíciles al igual que los demás- Shaoran la miro sin comprender - en términos más simples: es amor -

- gracias ... nesecitaba escuchar eso ..........+dijo Shaoran sonriendo con la misma alegría de antes tal y cómo le conoció en china- dile a yunta k espero k podamos competir una vez mas con las espadas . Yo tambièn me haré más fuerte para estar siempre al lado de Sakura.

Yui se levanto sonriendo.

- jeje nos vemos entonces luego en el colegio te cuidas- se reitro cargando las bolsas. Shaoran se disponia a retirrse tambien hacia casa de Sakura cuando el encapuchado aparecio frente a èl.

- Eres un gran guerrero que lucha por sus seres queridos -

- Gracias pero no me considero un guerrero........... n_n aun me falta mucho por aprender- le dijo Shaoran-

- Un verdadero guerrero admite que le falta por aprender Nos vemos Shaoran kun, -y desapareció entre las sombras.

- Nos vemos- dijo Shaoran preguntandose quien era es misterioso sujeto, pero bueno eso no tenia importancia por ahora para èl. Shaoran llgo a casa de Sakura, ahora se veia b asatnte bien tal y como era antes de que fuera controlado. Todos dormian, Shaoran subio discretamente al cuarto de Sakura y la vio abrazando a sus cartas, sonrio y bseo su mejilla, luego salio con cuidado de no despertarla y bajo las escaleras para dormirse en uno de los slepping.

En el parque el encapuchado hablaba con una figura femenina. Yuuko en carne y hueso lo miraba complacida.

- Buen Trabajo Sei chan, gracias por este pequeño favor- le giño el ojo. El encapuchado se quito la capucha mostrando el rostro de Seishiro (el de Tsubasa, maestro de Shaoran).

- La verdad es que fue alto interesante Yuuko san- sonrio enigmaticamente.

- En fin, ya puedes viajar por las dimensiones- el rostro de Yuuko se volvio serio- Y encontrar a "ese" joven de nuevo- Yuuko se alejo dejando a Seichiro en silencio.

Seichiro camino unas cuadras y observo la casa de Sakura sonriendo misterisamente.

- Nos volveremos a ver Shaoran kun en otra dimensión, en otro mundo, en otra circunstancia- dijo y desaparecio en medio de la nada.

**FIN**

* * *

Ayame:- !TERMINADO! Y si queridas damas y caballeros el encapuchado era Sei chan, mismo maestro de Shaoran en Tsubasa *_* y perseguidor de los gemelos vampiro *_*

Sei:- Todo un honor-

Ayame:- Y aqui termina este fic ¿Lo continuare? Quien sabe, todo depende de cuantos reviews reciba, pueod hacer otra saga *_*

Toya:- Espero que dejen pocos comentarios-

Ayame:_ ¿Que dijiste?

Toya:- nada - viendo como Ayame lo amenaza con un martillo gigante.

Ayame;:- En fin los espero en mis otros fics:

Get Backers: Los Shinkigamis  
YuYu Hakusho : Ninjawa  
Ruronikenshin: El viaje a Honk Kong  
Shaman King: Una nueva batalla.


End file.
